The Game Called Sex
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a child by the name of Kusuke Uchiha. But what happens when this 8 year old boy walks into his room to find his parents doing into on his bed? It seemed like a good idea to rush him to Kakashi for caring, but perhaps not. SasuNaru.


**Title: The Game Called Sex**

**Rating: M**

**Author: Me**

**Dedication: My beautiful and most deserving Twin, Marlene. **

**Theme Idea: All credit for this idea goes to FoxKitten15 of the fanfiction site. They came up with the story line and I wrote it for them. Hopefully they will enjoy it very much. Thank you so much dear for reading my stories and considering me that great.**

**Names: Kusuke was given to me by my lovely Twin, Thank you dear. And Akira was in some way inspired by my Onneesan, Rosey.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. Actually, No one from the serise of Naruto otherwise there would be heavy Yaoi.**

**However, I do partly own Kusuke and Akira, because I own my family and can take them as I please. Yay!**

**!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!! -This is SasuNaru. Yaoi M-preg. Meaning boy x boy. Male having baby. Don't like? I don't fricken care. Read the warning, and hit the back button because flames will be given to my Twin and she will beat your ass into the ground. Mhmm.**

**UN-BETA'ED! TWIN PLEASE READ AND TELL ME THE MISTAKES? LOVES YOU!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the small town of Konoha. The birds chirped happily outside the windows and glorious sunlight filled each and every room with the wonderful light of a summer day. It was warm as well, but exactly the right temperature that allowed the windows to be thrown open and air to drifted around. 

It was also quite, no children running around the home of the Uchiha's. For once, Sasuke had allowed his son to run aimlessly threw the town. Actually that was a lie, he had allowed him to attend a sleep over with his best friend Akira upon the instance of Naruto, seeing as apparently little boys needed friends.

Kusuke Uchiha was the first son of Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha. And after sixty-two hours of labor on Naruto's part, instant yelling of everything being Sasuke's fault, and a few smacks later; both men agreed that having this child was the happiest moment of their life.  
Their little boy had everything from all the love in the world, to anything he could ever want. He might not of had a real mother, but he had two fathers that were better. He was also quite beautiful, like both of his parents. Bright blond hair spiked around his head, bits falling into deep blissful black eyes. He had the brightest smile in the world, but could stand you down with a viciously iced glare.

Sasuke sighed and glanced up to the clock in the living room from the couch. Eleven a.m. on a Saturday morning was not normal, but Naruto had forced him up so that he could clean before Kusuke arrived home at five o'clock pm. He could hear the vacuum shut off up stairs in theirs sons room and smirked. He could just imagine what Naruto was doing at that moment. Bending down to pick up a random animal on the ground, prefect round butt in the air with _'fuck me, Sasuke' _written on it. Oh god, Sasuke really needed to stop thinking those kind of thoughts but it seemed so hard once he started. Yeah, hard, a few things were getting hard indeed.

"Hey Sasuke, could you come here hun?" A perky voice called from upstairs and Sasuke glanced out the hallway and sighed once more as he pulled himself off the couch. He started up the stairs, then turned down the hall before entering the large open door of the room he knew the voice came from. Then he slapped a hand over his face to keep from having a noise bleed at the same sight he imaged from the couch. "Oh there you are, could you move this dresser over there for me? I don't want to push myself to hard, please?" Naruto smiled brightly at him as he stood up from bending, pointing at said item. Suddenly he frowned however, and moved over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his forehead. "Huh, you're a little hot Sweetheart. Why don't you go lie down instead?"

'_Hard, hot, lie down? Sure, if you're under me.' _Sasuke thought as a smirked spread across his face and reached up to take hold of Naruto's hand and bring it to his lips to kiss lightly. A light blush dusted across his husbands face at the gesture and began to pull it away, but he refused to release the limb.

"Sasuke, Not now." He whispered lightly, eyes raising to lock with his lovers. He knew what he was asking by that kiss and from the look in his eyes he knew what Sasuke wanted from him. The heat and passion that look promised if he gave into submission. "Not...oh god." His voiced trailed off as his breath hitched and mouth went dry. Sasuke's lips met his only a moment later and he gave into the simple kiss that suddenly became life breaking. It stole the breath of voice, messed with their minds and bodies, and kept them glued together. Clothes were pulled, ripped and thrown in a random direction and both fell to the small child size bed.

"Hn, Naru..." Sasuke breathed over his neck as he pulled the others legs apart and ground against him hard.

"Ngnn! Sasu-sasuke, Not in here. Oh god, this is our child's bed!" He groaned out loudly at the mere thought and spread his legs even further as he ached up to his lover, silently begging him to fuck him into the mattress. "Nnn. Please, Sasuke, ..please." He whined, panting heavily as suddenly Sasuke's slightly chapped lips found his and drew into a deep, breathing stealing kiss.

"Daddy?" A little voice called from the doorway of the room, sounding lost and frightened. Jerking to a startling realization they were not alone anymore, both men looked to the door. A loud shriek came from the blond as he shoved the raven haired man off him with all his strength, causing Sasuke to slip from the bed and fall on his ass below with a loud thud. He grabbed the white sheet with a tanned hand that happened to half way fall from the bed to pull over himself and stared at the child at the door. However, when pulling the item that was covering Sasuke, it fell from the raven haired man to show his own parts and he yelped, pulling it back over him.

"Mommy, daddy, what are you doing?" He asked innocently and glanced between both of his parents. One looked shocked to death and the other was turning a unusual shade of red. "Why was daddy on top of you mommy? And why were you both naked?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Kusuke.. Hunny...um...I need to talk to daddy. Can you go into our room and watch tv?" Naruto asked softly in his normal motherly tone, taking a deep breath as the little boy nodded and turned to walk away. "Sasuke, What are we going to do?" He whispered to his husband on the floor.

* * *

"Fuck and then worry about it?" He asked seriously, earning a hard smack to the head. Naruto stood with a huff, wrapped the sheet around himself and marched from the room. "Bastard." He mumbled under his breath. 

"Thanks Kakashi, this helps so much." Naruto smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his sons head before nudging the small boy over to his Uncle. Stepping back, he took hold of Sasuke's open hand. "Now Kusuke, be good. I promise to explain some things to you, but your father and I need to talk first." He stated, voice soothing and soft.

Nodding the little boy grabbed onto the silver haired mans leg and hid half his face. "Bye, bye Mommy. I'll be good. I love you." He murmured like he had been yelled at and was trying to make things better.

Sasuke release the hand momentarily, stepped forward and knelt to his height. "Hm. You didn't do anything Kusuke, so smile." He also kissed the boys head before ruffling his hair gently. "We'll be back, be good." He then stood to look at Kakashi and gave a slight smile in thanks to the older man.

"Heh, Don't worry. Kusuke is fine with us. You know we won't kill him." Kakashi eyes turned as he smiled behind his mask. "Go ahead." He pulled the familiar orange book up in his hand and shooed them off with the other.

Sasuke returned to Naruto's side and took his slightly cold hand once more. Both gave a look at their son before waving off and turned to leave the building. Kakashi then shut the door behind them and looked down at tearful Kusuke. "Iruka's in the kitchen baking cookies." He stated and noticed the sudden change in attitude as the boy brighten and ran for the normal sized kitchen down the hall of the apartment.

"Uncle Iruka! Uncle Iruka! I wanna help!" He declared upon entering, smiling as he ran over to the other man in front of the counter.

"Kusuke! I'm so glad you decided to come over, but the cookies already done." The boys smile fell to a frown. "But, now you get to eat them with us."

"Yay!" He yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his heels and clapped his hands. Iruka handed him a sweet sugar cookie with his favorite color blue frosting covering it and the young boy went running with it to the living room.

"They have their hands full with that one." Kakashi murmured to his boyfriend who sighed and nodded. "I'll go with him while you do whatever in here." He added, kissing Iruka's cheek and began to slowly walk into the other room. He smirked, knowing the other man was blushing fiercely.

* * *

One hour into a stupid child televison program, Kusuke looked up at Kaskahi on the couch next to him who was reading that damn orange book again. He leaned over slightly to look at it and frowned at what he saw. "Uncle Kakashi. What are those people doing?" He asked, black orbs looking up in question. 

Snapping the book closed, Kakashi stated, "Oh nothing, just wrestling." He hadn't even noticed the boy look at it. Apparently he was getting slow in his old age. He smiled behind his mask once more, but Kusuke's frown just grew.

"But, I saw mommy and daddy doing that earlier." He added and the silver haired man almost choked on his own spit. "They wouldn't tell me though and sent me over here with you. Oh, I know! Will you explain it to me Uncle Kakashi!?" He asked happily, looking at him with eyes full of hope and completely wide with wonder.

"Uh. You said your parents were doing this?"

"Yes! In my room!" Kakashi eyes grew wide at the statement and he slowly gathered a large perverted smirk on his lips. "So? Explain!" The young boy said impatiently.

"Kusuke, maybe you should wait for your parents to talk to you about this." Iruka's voice popped in from the door way, black kitchen towel in hand as he dried his fingers.

"Uncle Iruka! I wanna know now! Tell me!" He whined, crossing his arms over his chest in a Sasuke like manner, glaring at Kakashi next to him.

"Well, the boy should know and who better to tell him then me." Kakashi stated with a smile and Kusuke squealed in joy, which hid the disagreeing snort from Iruka as he stalked back into the kitchen.

"Okay, you see Kusuke. Your parents were playing a game called sex. And-"

"Wait, sex? Is it fun!?!"

"Oh, of course its fun. You both get to enjoy it a lot." Kakashi's smirk grew at these words, watching Kusuke face brighten with delight.

"Do you and Uncle Iruka play it?" Tilting his head slightly, his eyes wide in inquire.

"Oh yes, we play it all the time. Occasionally three or four times a night."

"Shut Up Kakashi!" Iruka screeched from the kitchen, but it went unnoticed by the silver hair man.

Kakashi continued his explanation, " Yes, and to play this game two people have to love the other very much or it won't turn out right. You see, that's the beginning of the game. It's to find someone you love and then you get to join in a game with other couples that love each other. Also called a four or six-some."

"Kakashi! I swear I'll come out there and cut off your—" Iruka yelled after hearing the last part from his perverted boyfriend and he couldn't just listen to him talk to a child like that.

"Okay, okay!" He called back, waving a hand at the doorway to dismiss the issue. "Alright Kusuke. Sex might be a fun game and all." He sighed, glancing up at Iruka standing there to watch him with a serious face. "But its only one you play with someone you truly love and only that person."

"Like mommy or daddy?" Kusuke questioned innocently and Kakashi smirked at the thoughts of hot incest, but was forced to shake his head.

"No. No one related too you. Not your dad or mom, not us, someone you really love."

"How do you know if your in love Uncle Kakashi?" he inquired slowly, poking his two index fingers together as he looked down at the ground, no longer able to make eye contact.

"Well, you just do Kusuke. You'll get this feeling and you'll know. And when that time comes you'll know what to do or you'll come find one of us. Heck, go to your mom or dad and they'll help you all the can, I'm sure." Kakashi patted the boys head gently, messing up his spiky blond hair in a playful manner.

"Okay! Thanks Uncle Kakashi. But can you teach me how to play anyway?" He asked, suddenly looking up with a big grin.

"No!.. I mean, you have to wait until your older Kusuke. How about you come help me in the kitchen for now?" Interrupting seemed like a good thing to do at that point so that Kakashi didn't destroy that kids brain.

"Aw, But Uncle Iruka!" He whined, giving the best pout he could get on his lips with the most adorable puppy eyes ever. However, the brown haired man shook his head and pointed into the kitchen and Kusuke huffed his way in.

"Hey Iruka. Wanna play? Fuck you later?" Smirking, the silver haired man glanced over at his brushing lover who flicked him off and walked into the other room. "Yeah, I thought so."

"So, Kusuke. About what you saw today." Naruto began slowly as he looked at their son on the couch before them.  
About twenty minutes earlier they had retrieved Kusuke from Kakashi and brought the boy home to talk to him about what he saw that morning, thus leaving them in their living room across from each other in awkward silence.

Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand in his own lap and sighed.

"It's okay mommy. Uncle Kakashi told me everything!" Kusuke smiled with pride and both parents paled greatly at the words. "He told me you guys were playing a game! Cause you loved each other lots and lots. He said someday I might get to play with someone too, but I gotta love them a lot before I can!"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who in turn was looking at Sasuke. They had planned everything they were going to tell him, after revealing problems of course; but suddenly Kakashi own words sounded better then anything. God, neither thought they would ever admit that.

"Uh, yeah. Uncle Kakashi is right." Sasuke agreed, "So yeah."

"Mhmm! Kay, Can I go watch Tv now? Pweeeease!?" The little blond whined and Naruto just laughed lightly, nodding his hand as an affirmative. Soon the child was gone from sight and Naruto fell back as Sasuke wrapped a pale arm around his shoulders.

"That was kind of easy. We didn't even had to do anything at all. I never thought Kakashi could fill his brain with someone other than disgusting stuff."

"Mommy, Daddy; Look at this. Uncle Kakashi taught me all these channels to watch this cool show called_ porn._"

Both parents glanced at each, eyes wide, before muttering '_shit'_ and jumping up to run into the other room.

* * *

Reviews are ♥!! 

If liked, I will consider continuing with one-shots to go with this one. Like about their daily lives, how Naruto got preg, hell, why Sasuke is nice? yeah.


End file.
